


Wild Little dog

by Laiila



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiila/pseuds/Laiila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron miró una última vez aquella villa. El pasillo donde primero lo vio, donde Spartacus arrancó el collar que apresaba su cuello y su verdadero “yo” donde él recuperó su identidad y Tiberius fue devorado por Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Little dog

**Author's Note:**

> No sé, los ojos de Agron cuando Nasir dice: “Yo acompañé a mi dominus a las minas una vez. Puedo ser de alguna ayuda” siempre me dejan en total estado de shock, puedo percibir miles de cosas sólo con el hecho de ver todo lo que los ojos de Agron silenciosamente gritan… y… creo que debería callarme, porque puedo seguir analizando la escena y los comentarios adicionales serían más largos que la propia viñeta xDDDDD

**_Wild little dog_ **

 

De alguna forma sabía que no podía seguir sintiéndose de aquella manera absurda y estúpida. Nasir nunca dio la pauta necesaria. Seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez que él sólo era amable. Que así era su forma de ser, la verdadera esencia después de quitar el envoltorio creado por los romanos.  
Ese era el resultado: Un amigable joven de sonrisa cálida.

Y a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar el vuelco que dio su corazón cuando Nasir dijo aquellas palabras. Cuando quebró el secreto que ambos debían haber enterrado en las profundidades de algún lugar inimaginablemente oscuro para no ser jamás revelado.

El desgarre vino de dentro hacía fuera sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Qué estúpido. Qué necio.

Arriesgaría la vida por alguien que probablemente ya no formaba parte del mundo de los vivos. Y seguramente él y todos los involucrados en aquella locura se reunirían con _ella_ en breve.

No se había dado cuenta de que su respiración se había vuelto un bufido furioso hasta que vio la expresión en los ojos de Donar. Él no dijo nada. Por supuesto. El motivo era predecible a pesar de que no era del todo cierta la percepción que tenían los demás acerca de la creciente furia.

—¿Te despedirás del chico? Puede que no vuelvas a verlo —la grave voz de su amigo retumbó en algún lugar dentro de su cabeza. Y dio vueltas en espiral, para finalmente clavarse con dolor en algún punto intermedio entre su estómago y su corazón.

Tragó saliva con fuerza. Tenía la esperanza, una muy remota que el plan estúpido de asaltar las minas diera resultado y que una vez más pudiera verse reflejado en los ojos cálidos del sirio. Era una probabilidad tan absurda que la simple esperanza parecía ser un completo sinsentido.

Le diría adiós, aun cuando sólo quería decir “bienvenido a mi vida” Le diría adiós, a pesar de que sólo ansiaba conocer cada una de las facetas escondidas dentro de sus pensamientos. Le diría adiós porque así Nasir lo había decidido.

—¿Agron? —la voz de Donar volvió a retumbar, como si fuera el sonido lejano de un tambor de guerra.

—Déjalo así. No tiene caso —el pastoso sonido que emergió de su garganta, nada tenía que ver con la expresión furibunda que se derramaba en su rostro. 

El otro germano asintió levemente, dando la media vuelta para reunirse con el resto que se trasladaría hacía el Vesubio.

Agron miró una última vez aquella villa. El pasillo donde primero lo vio, donde Spartacus arrancó el collar que apresaba su cuello y su verdadero “yo” donde _él_ recuperó su identidad y Tiberius fue devorado por Nasir.

Mintió sobre el paradero de Naevia, no por miedo propio, era por el miedo de perder aquella sensación reconfortante que creyó no llegaría jamás, y sin embargo ahora estaba obligado a renunciar a ella por su mismo creador. Aquello fue lo que causó verdadera conmoción dentro de él.

Se perdería para siempre, tragado por un monstruo invencible, una de aquellas bestias que desencadenaría el Raganrök de las leyendas de sus padres y él no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Ojala que los dioses te protejan pequeño perro salvaje. 

Con suerte, ellos en su propia concupiscencia se apiadarían. Con suerte él retornaría de las fauces de la bestia, intacto, iluminado por ellos. Sólo con suerte, evadiría el destino cruel que caía sobre sus espaldas como una pesada cortina de bruma.

Exhaló el aire contenido, trazando en su memoria el imaginario aroma de él. Su figura y su calcinante mirada.

 

_~*F I N*~_


End file.
